A variety of portable electronic devices, such as laptop computers and wireless communications devices, can be coupled to docking stations to provide electrical connection to peripheral devices, for charging the batteries of the portable electronic device, or to provide access to a network. The portable electronic device can operate both while coupled and uncoupled with the docking station. However, the docking station may allow additional functionality of the portable electronic device while coupled to the docking station.